


Seigyo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Y, de hecho, eres tú okaa-san. Tendrías que ser tú a llevar una estúpida falda, ¡yo no!”
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 6





	Seigyo

**Seigyo**

**(Control)**

“¡Okaa-san! No estoy seguro que sea una buena idea, ¿sabes?”

La voz de Tamaki estaba amortiguada, llegaba del otro cuarto, y Kyoya lo ignoró.

No pudo evitar de sonreír, de todas formas, pensando que el mayor se encontraba en esa situación sin tener éxito de decirle que no y, tal vez, apreciando un poco esa iniciativa, aunque fingiéndose contrario.

“¿Pues?” le preguntó después de unos minutos más. “¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tomarte?”

“¡No es simple!” gritó Tamaki, y esta vez lo oyó bien, con su voz quejumbrosa que Kyoya fingía tan bien de encontrar molesta. “Esta... esta _cosa_ no se ajusta, ¡okaa-san!”

Kyoya rio bajo, acercándose a la puerta.

“Anda, no puede ser tan grande. Estoy seguro que seas tú que no sabes ponértela. ¿Quieres que te ayude?” lo provocó, arreglándose las gafas en la cara.

Por el otro lado llegó un sonido amortiguado que no podía que ser desdén, y fue sólo entonces que Tamaki salió del cuarto, la cara rojo.

“¡Estoy ridículo!” se quejó el chico, teniendo el borde de la falda que llevaba.

Kyoya tuvo que apelarse a todo su – afortunadamente entrenado – control para no echarse a reír viendo las condiciones del mayor.

“¿Por qué? Yo no te encuentro ridículo. Encuentro, en vez, que te caiga muy bien.” trató de convencerlo, manteniendo una expresión seria en la cara.

“Pero okaa-san...” siguió en tono quejumbroso, y Kyoya le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, mirándolo desde más cerca.

“Pensaba que te gustaban los cosplays, ¿no, Tama?” le hizo notar. “¿No eres siempre tú lo que insiste para que nos travestimos cuando estamos al Club?”

“¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!” contestó Tamaki, perdiendo por un momento todas trazas de quejas en la voz. “Eso es por nuestras hime-sama, okaa-san, no porque puedas burlarte de mí.” hizo una pausa, cruzando los brazos. “Y, de hecho, eres tú okaa-san. Tendrías que ser tú a llevar una estúpida falda, ¡yo no!”

Kyoya levantó una ceja, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose frente a él, metiéndose a acariciarle los brazos en movimientos lentos desde abajo hacia arriba, queriendo que se relajara.

“Es por esta razón que siempre te dije que no soy yo la okaa-san, _otou-san_.” le hizo notar con una risita.

Tamaki bufó, frustrado, acariciándose la falda en las piernas y tratando de tirarla hacia abajo para que llegara al menos a las rodillas.

La uniforme del Ouran Koukou tenía su atractivo encima a The King, Kyoya tenía que admitirlo, así como tenía que admitir que la única razón porque le había propuesto de ponérsela no era para burlarse de él.

Pero Tamaki tenía que saberlo, o nunca habría aceptado.

“¿Cuándo puedo quitármela, okaa-san?” preguntó, remarcando el tono en la última palabra, como para hacerle saber qué – no importaba quine llevara falda y quien pantalones – él era el otou-san.

“¿Acabaste de ponértela y quieres quitártela ya?” preguntó el menor en aire inocente, dirigiéndose hacia él y obligándolo a retroceder hasta que no tuvo la espalda contra la pared. “Sería una pena, ¿no? Dado que la pusiste, tratamos de hacer algo útil con esa, ¿quieres?”

Tamaki no tuvo tiempo de contestar, que se encontró con la boca de Kyoya contra la propia.

El menor lo besó con urgencia, empujando más su cuerpo contra la pared, llevando la mano a su pierna y subiendo bajo el borde de la falda.

Llegado al punto donde pensaba de encontrar los bóxeres de Tamaki se paró, echándose a reír.

“No pensaba que habría ido tan lejos, Tama.” le dijo, no teniendo éxito de dejar de reír mientras levantaba un poco la falta, revelando las pantis que llevaba el mayor.

Como imagen, estaba bastante ridícula.

“Sabes qué si hago algo, lo hago bien.” se justificó, cruzando los brazos, antes de tirarlo de vuelta contra de sí. “Haz rápido, me aprietan.” se quejó, volviendo a besarlo con la misma urgencia que antes.

Kyoya sonrió contra sus labios, volviendo a acariciarlo despacio con la mano en su pierna, antes de liberarlo de las – de hecho incomodas – pantis.

Le puso una mano bajo el muslo, levantándolo y llevándolo contra su caderas, mientras los dedos de la mano libre le deshacían los botones de la camisa tan lentamente que casi era tortura, y Tamaki gimió de decepción, extendiéndose un poco hacia él, como a decir que quería más, que quería que se apresurara.

Que lo necesitaba, y esta falta de vergüenza en el admitirlo era una de las razones porque Kyoya lo encontraba tan excitante.

Acabado de deshacer los botones, el mayor hizo para quitársela, pero Kyoya lo paró, dejando de besarlo.

“Así es más divertido, ¿no?” preguntó, levantando una ceja, y Tamaki no se opuso.

Se aferró a sus hombros, por lo demás, esta vez obligando a él a retroceder, encontrando la pesada mesa de madera al centro del cuarto e indicándole de apoyarse contra de esa, antes de acariciarle el pecho, bajando hasta la pretina de los pantalones.

“Tama, no seas malo conmigo.” le dijo, con ese tono que normalmente hacía ceder el mayor. Esta vez, sin embargo, parecía que Tamaki fuera determinado a vengarse de la humillación de tener que ponerse el vestuario femenino, y no lo escuchó.

Le tomaron las que parecían horas para deshacerle el cinturón y los pantalones, aunque no tuvieran que haber sido más que unos minutos.

Kyoya llevó una mano entre su pelo, apretando sin forzarlo contra de sí, esperando la jugada del mayor.

Cuando fue libre de los bóxeres, Tamaki se asomó hacia él, pasando la lengua en su erección, suave, para nada suficiente a satisfacerlo; el mayor no se quejó, sino se rindió a sus ritmos, esperando que decidiera de hacer algo más.

Cuando lo envolvió enteramente en la boca, por lo demás, fue tomado por sorpresa y gimió en alta voz.

Bajando los ojos hacia de él le pareció de verlo sonreír, pero no se preocupó.

Su mano ahora se aferraba más fuerte a su pelo, y lo tiraba contra de sí, lo forzaba a tomarlo enteramente en boca, y sabía qué no era una cuestión de fuerza, que Tamaki se lo estaba dejando hacer, que al final no lamentaba ese juego.

Cuando sintió la punta de su sexo contra la garganta del mayor se paró, o sabía qué empujando más allá no se habría controlado.

Tamaki se levantó despacio, con un aire satisfecho en la cara, y le besó los labios.

“Okaa-san...” dijo al oído de Kyoya en tono quejumbroso, y el menor entrecerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Creo que sea el momento de dejar de llamarme okaa-san, ¿Qué piensas, Tama?” le dijo, cogiéndole las caderas y haciéndolo sentar encima a la mesa, abriéndole las piernas con un movimiento brusco y metiéndose entre de esas.

“¿Y por qué? ¿No lo encuentras divertido?” le preguntó, metiéndole las manos en los hombros y empujándose contra de él, mordiéndose un labio.

“Para nada. De verdad, quería tener sexo con Tamaki, y no con _otou-san_.” le hizo notal, llevando unan mano contra su abertura, rozándola y acariciándola por unos segundos antes de dejar deslizar un dedo dentro de él.

“¡Kyoya!” exclamó el mayor, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza atrás, empezando a moverse contra el primero dedo, agitándose más cuando se hicieron dos y luego tres, mientras Kyoya seguía empujándolos dentro de él para aumentar su gana hasta encontrarla insufrible, más que realmente para prepararlo.

“Pues... ¿Quién es que lleva los pantalones, Tama?” le preguntó con una risita, aumentando el ritmo de la mano, disfrutando el control que estaba lentamente conquistando.

“Eres tú.” contestó rápido Tamaki. “Eres tú, eres tú. _Mon dieu_ , Kyoya, haz algo, pronto.” rogó, entrelazando las piernas detrás su espalda, encerrándolo en una prensa, como si quisiera obligarlo a empujar dentro de él.

Kyoya se echó a reír, haciendo desaparecer en un movimiento seco los dedos de dentro de él y acariciándole despacio la cara sudada.

“ _Bien sûr,_ King.” se burló de él, sin darle tiempo de contestar.

Levantó el tejido de la falda bastante para alcanzar su abertura con su sexo, empujando dentro de él en un único movimiento firme, tanto que Tamaki no pudo evitar de alguna manera de aguantar un grito.

Kyoya se quedó parado unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse dentro de él, sintiendo toda la urgencia y la necesidad acumuladas hasta ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y le cogió las caderas, tirándolo contra de sí de manera que fuera al encuentro de sus empujones, concentrándose en la sensación de tenerlo a su alrededor, estrecho, hirviente, esa sensación tan familiar a que no podía renunciar.

Tamaki gemía sin vergüenza, repitiendo su nombre, alternándolo con gritos sofocados cada vez que Kyoya se movía más hondo, encontrando apenas la fuerza de cogerle una muñeca y llevarle la mano alrededor de su erección porque trabajara por él.

Kyoya había perdido la facultad de reír, pero todavía encontraba maravilloso esto lado de su novio.

Toda la prisa, toda la gana y la falta de vergüenza cuando le pedía exactamente lo que quería... una tras una, eran las cosas que lo hacían enloquecer, pues después de unos minutos se sentía ya a punto de llegar a su límite.

Movió más rápido la mano en el sexo de Tamaki, queriendo que se corriera primero, y llevando fácilmente a cabo su objetivo.

El mayor arqueó la espalda, empujándose contra su mano y su cuerpo, echando la cabeza atrás mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Kyoya se bajó para apoyarle los labios en la garganta, besándolo de manera extrañamente tierna mientras seguía empujando dentro de él sin piedad, mordiéndolo en el mismo punto del cuello cuando se corrió, vaciándose dentro del cuerpo hirviente del mayor.

Por unos minutos sólo se oyeron sus alientos jadeantes, mientras Kyoya salía de él y se sentaba a su lado encima a la mesa, llevando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirándolo más cerca.

“¿Viste?” preguntó, todavía jadeando un poco. “Te lo había dicho que no iba a ser una mala idea hacerte poner esa uniforme.”

Tamaki hizo una mueca de duda, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro e yendo con la mano en busca de la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

“Vale. Pero sabe que no voy a volver a hacerlo. No importa lo que te dije antes, tú eres okaa-san y yo soy otou-san.” quiso especificar, frunciendo los labios.

Kyoya puso los ojos en blanco, pero cuando llevó de vuelta la mirada en Tamaki le sonrió.

“Estaba bromando, claro. Nadie podría dudar de tu estatus, otou-san.” le concedió, mordiéndose los labios para no reír frente a la expresión satisfecha en la cara del mayor.

“Como pensaba.” dijo, poniéndose en pie. “Ahora será mejor que vaya a lavarme. Y cambiarme. En serio, no entiendo la utilidad de las faldas, no son para nada cómodas.” comentó, alejándose.

“¡Tama!” lo llamó Kyoya, quedándose en su sitio. “Guárdala, esa. Nunca se sabe.” lo provocó, echándole una mirada elocuente.

Tamaki levantó una ceja, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

Mientras se giraba de vuelta, Kyoya estaba seguro de haberlo visto sonreír.

Estaba enteramente satisfecho con esa tarde.

No importaba como Tamaki quisiera ser llamado, no importaba que fuera convencido o no de tener el control.

Lo que realmente importaba, era que fuera consciente de cuanto era Kyoya a estar en control de él.

Y en cuanto al resto, el menor iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quería.

Hacerle creer de tener la ventaja sobre él, al final, era la tarea de una buena okaa-san.


End file.
